


【丹邕】沸腾

by Shmily



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmily/pseuds/Shmily
Summary: 可以看作是《死水》的后续“你不就想看死水沸腾吗”





	【丹邕】沸腾

*

姜丹尼尔再次见到邕圣祐是在酒吧里。

他手上的案件到了收网阶段，线报里说在夜晚小巷里抢劫并致人死亡的嫌疑人会在晚上去酒吧找道上的人帮他离港。

姜丹尼尔带着人下午就蹲守在目标酒吧附近。他安排了人手，两个在门外的车里坐着，车窗贴着黑色的玻璃膜，两个在在酒吧里假装酒保，三个假扮酒客坐在门口、吧台和卫生间附近把守嫌犯可能逃窜的方向，剩下的人就在附近的路口等待抓捕信号。

三个假扮酒客的人里面就有姜丹尼尔，他向来亲力亲为，查案自己去，审讯也要坐在审讯室里听，抓人更是冲在最前面，刀棍无情子弹无眼姜丹尼尔也无畏。

新入队的菜鸟总是看着姜丹尼尔的背影眼睛放光，语气里都是敬佩和尊敬；跟着姜丹尼尔走到队长位置上的人也尊敬他，只是尊敬里带着一丝担心，说他是亡命之徒，最不怕的就是死，只怕哪次就死在现场。

刑侦二队的队长金在乎提起姜丹尼尔这位同僚加好友也只是摆摆手，说他只是心如止水过了头，有点往心死的方向去了。

姜丹尼尔自然知道手下是怎么议论他的，几个人在茶水间里说八卦的时候他就站在门外，手里举着一个蓝色瓷杯，叶脉的纹理爬了半个杯壁。他没出声，只是低头看着杯子，里面倒映出他的脸，和水面一样无波无澜。

现在他盯着面前的一杯马天尼，浅色的液体里有一片薄荷漂在水面。他不能多喝，只能偶尔举起杯抿一口，让自己不要和酒吧显得太过于格格不入。

抓捕过程很顺利，姜丹尼尔一杯酒都没有喝完就听到耳麦里一阵电流声，有人在频道里说抓住嫌疑人里，在厕所准备钱呢。

姜丹尼尔把剩下的酒喝完，丢下几张纸币就往外走。坐在门口的警察也跟着起身，若无其事地准备跟着姜丹尼尔离开。

邕圣祐就坐在门口的另一张桌子上，捧着一杯深色的液体，和姜丹尼尔一样一会儿抿一口，乖得不像是在酒吧里喝酒，而是在家里喝着助眠的牛奶。

姜丹尼尔停下了步伐，他望向昏暗中的瘦高的身影，那人也在回望，眼睛亮得像星星。

走在前面的警察回头，姜丹尼尔示意他先回去录口供，他随后回去。

他走到了邕圣祐的桌子前。

邕圣祐什么反应都没有，他还在慢慢喝那杯不知名饮料，好像姜丹尼尔是空气一样。姜丹尼尔也没说话，只是摘掉了耳朵里的耳麦收好，把立起来的衣领又放了下去。

酒吧里人潮涌动，巨大的乐声从音响里涌出来，和酒精一起刺激着每个人的神经，让人脸颊发红浑身发热，人和人的距离在这种情况下变得模糊。有人注意到了黑暗里的两人，两个人的侧脸就足够惊艳，可没人敢上前去搭讪。两个人好像只是平静地坐着，可平静的水面下是暗潮汹涌，姜丹尼尔知道他们在较劲，或者他自己在较劲，争着谁有耐性，谁先开口。

到底那片水死得更彻底一点。

邕圣祐终于喝完了他的饮料。他把杯子往木桌子上一放，轻轻的一声响，又好像惊雷一样在两人之间响起。他的手抚过衣服上的褶皱，这才正视了对面的姜丹尼尔。

“好久不见，sir。”邕圣祐轻描淡写，“有什么事情吗。”

姜丹尼尔认输了。

他一把扯过邕圣祐的领子，越过小小的圆桌亲了过去。

*

两个人一路亲到了床上。

也不是一路，他们还有残存的理智，至少在走到附近的酒店登记房间时他们都非常正常。邕圣祐在前台整理他刚刚被揉得一团糟的头发，姜丹尼尔靠在前台开房，手指不耐烦地在台面上敲击着，余光忍不住去看邕圣祐，从头发上的光泽到领子里露出来的素白脖颈，再到被黑色裤子包裹的长腿。

姜丹尼尔接过房卡就往电梯间走，邕圣祐沉默地跟上去。电梯里只有他们两个，电梯门还没完全合上时姜丹尼尔就把邕圣祐从电梯的另一边扯了过来，捧着脸亲了上去。

邕圣祐在亲吻间隙喘息着说按楼层，姜丹尼尔亲着他的脸侧，从眼角吻到嘴角，就是不伸手。邕圣祐拍了一下他的后背，他才不情愿地伸手摁了四楼。

电梯上升带来了失重感，狭窄的空间里好似空气稀薄，姜丹尼尔感觉自己飘在云端，抱着一颗闪亮的星星。两个人跌跌撞撞走出电梯，长腿在这时候成了障碍，几乎缠在一起打成麻花。邕圣祐从姜丹尼尔的口袋里找出房卡，右边没有又摸左边，找出那张薄薄的卡片打开门。

大床房，邕圣祐只来得及想到这里就已经躺在床上了。姜丹尼尔后脚一勾把门关上，房卡塞进通电卡槽里，滴的一声，空调开始运转，暖风伴着低沉的嗡鸣在房间里撞来撞去。

邕圣祐从床上坐了起来，他自己甩了鞋子袜子，盘腿坐在床中心。他仰着头看姜丹尼尔，眼睛里有迷离的光，飘在酒精上。

姜丹尼尔确定邕圣祐刚刚是喝了酒，他在邕圣祐的唇齿之间尝到了苦涩的酒味，还有熟悉的铁锈味——他们之间仅有的吻也是这个味道，血和汗混杂在一起，还有那只是浮在心头的苦涩味道。

暖气孜孜不倦地响着，吵得姜丹尼尔有点醒了。他盯着邕圣祐被亲到红润的唇，亮晶晶的分不清是谁的津液。姜丹尼尔嘴巴张张合合，没说出话来，只好暴躁地在房间里走了两圈，把本就散开的头发揉得更散。

他说如果你不想，就走吧。

人民好阿sir姜丹尼尔干巴巴地说，他下意识去摸自己的口袋想找支烟，在警察局的高压下他也学会了抽烟，让烟草燃烧后的气体充斥自己的口腔。他摸来摸去，却发现两边口袋都空空如也。

邕圣祐懒洋洋地举起手，细长的手指间夹着一个红红的烟盒。他拿着烟在姜丹尼尔眼前晃了晃，然后把烟丢到了一边沙发上。

邕圣祐往后一躺，老旧的弹簧嘎吱响，努力让邕圣祐在上面弹了一下，又陷进了被子里。他伸直了腿，双手展开，一副任君采撷的模样。

无声的回答。

*

姜丹尼尔再次拥抱上邕圣祐时还觉得有点不可思议，有一种虚无的感觉萦绕在心头，他忍不住收紧双臂把邕圣祐抱得更紧，生怕他一松手邕圣祐就好像流水一般从手中溜走，去向不知名的地方。

两个人的外套已经丢到了一旁，斜挂在沙发上，几乎要滑倒地上，他们也没心思去管。邕圣祐穿在里面的亚麻衬衫的纽扣都被解开了，姜丹尼尔也说不清是谁解开的，邕圣祐老古板一样把扣子扣到了最上方，迫使他自己不得不抬起头把脖颈线条伸得笔直，姜丹尼尔解了几个就没了耐心，最后还是邕圣祐抓着姜丹尼尔的手，让他一颗颗解开扣子。

略微粗糙的布料下方是光滑的皮肤，邕圣祐不像姜丹尼尔身上带着伤疤，生硬地切开肌肤的纹理。年长男人的肌肤是苍白的，少见阳光存下的色彩，让人怀疑皮肤下到底有没有鲜红的血液在流淌，那颗心脏是不是真的在跳动。

姜丹尼尔疑惑，于是他吻上了邕圣祐的侧颈，亲自去探寻答案。他感觉邕圣祐的身体僵硬了一下，颈动脉在自己的唇下鼓动，温热的，他用舌尖去舔，顺着血管从上舔到突出的锁骨又舔回去，后来干脆放弃用舌头，直接张嘴咬了上去，尖锐的犬齿就对着血管往下，似乎要尝到滚烫的血液。

他猜邕圣祐是疼了，他看到自己留在对方脆弱易折的脖子上痕迹，泛着红色，也许明天就要变成紫色，就好像自己一拳砸在栏杆上后指关节留下的伤痕一样，不让人要死要活，只是在牵扯到相关神经时会突然疼痛。但邕圣祐一声没吭，甚至把头仰了起来，把那脖颈，喉结，统统暴露在灯光下，暴露在姜丹尼尔面前。

邕圣祐的手指插在姜丹尼尔的头发里，软软地趴着，时而会用力——在他受到刺激的时候，在姜丹尼尔把他一边乳头含进嘴里的时候。他用舌头去逗弄那粒乳头，用牙去磨，邕圣祐的身体就在身下难耐地抬起，像一张反张的弓。

姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐的胸口舔得亮晶晶的，乳头挺立着，随着身体主人的呼吸微微颤抖。他其实上口咬过，牙齿刚刚陷入柔软的肉时就被邕圣祐扯了起来。一直没什么动作的邕圣祐微微眯着眼睛，捧着姜丹尼尔的脸说你是狗吗成天用牙齿。

姜丹尼尔脸一侧把邕圣祐的拇指含进嘴里，用牙咬住了，一点一点刮着皮肤把手指吐出来，含进去。  
邕圣祐抿着嘴扭开了头，露出了藏在黑色头发里的耳朵，通红的，比其他地方的皮肤还要诚实，看得姜丹尼尔心里乐了，脸上还要面无表情，低头去吻那害羞的耳尖，吻到邕圣祐呼吸粗重，缩着脖子躲开。

他摸到邕圣祐的背上的薄汗，肌肉不自觉收缩，让那节总是弯曲着的脊柱愈发明显。他顺着骨节一节节摸上去，好像要摸透邕圣祐的灵魂。邕圣祐在他耳边轻轻喘息，就是不出声，像羽毛一样拂过人的耳朵。

房间里只有昏暗的灯光，心跳声越来越大，越跳越快，和着邕圣祐愈发粗重的喘息。

邕圣祐突然在姜丹尼尔耳边轻轻说：“你不难受吗？”

姜丹尼尔闷哼了一声，他用手撑起上半身，邕圣祐把头发往后捋，一边笑。他们两个人的下半身紧紧贴在一起，不用低头看姜丹尼尔都知道两个人都硬了，邕圣祐还挺腰去磨蹭，伸出一条腿把姜丹尼尔的下半身往下压。

邕圣祐的脸上也在烧，颧骨飞红一片，烧到了眼角，留下一抹红。他还要笑，一边喘一边说，几乎是气音，每一个字都带着颤巍巍的笑意。

他说你不难受我难受。

“都是成年人了。”邕圣祐的手不知道什么时候伸到了两人之间，指尖顺着姜丹尼尔的衣服下摆往里面钻，指尖在姜丹尼尔的小腹上刮来刮去，好像在写字，写得什么姜丹尼尔不知道，他眼前已经开始模糊，全部的注意力都在小腹上，顺着手指左来右去，然后一点点爬进拉开了皮带的裤子里。

“能不能直接点。”

松紧带被撑开。

姜丹尼尔狠狠地吻上那张吐露恶魔话语的嘴，把喘息通通喂给了对方。

*

姜丹尼尔要承认自己没那么好耐心，尤其是喝了酒后，酒精在血管里烧得噼里啪啦响，跟着血液到了浑身每一个角落，连指尖都是烫的。他原本还在想要温柔一点，不要让他看起来像是在报复在抱怨，但是邕圣祐一伸手他就什么计划都没有了，只想到喘息，抱着邕圣祐的脖子去吻，去咬，在锁骨上咬出一片绯红和青紫。

他不甘心邕圣祐明明也喝了酒却没什么反应，连体温都比自己低那么些，热情烧得慢那么些。他含着邕圣祐的乳头，伸手去抚慰邕圣祐的阴茎，和主人截然不同的热度握在手中，他圈着柱身从囊袋到顶端，湿漉漉的。他揉了揉根部的囊袋，指关节蹭着经络往上，他盯着邕圣祐的脸，看着他脸上淡漠的面具渐渐破裂，绯红渐渐沾染上了真正的情欲味道，睫毛颤动的频率也在攀升。他恶趣味地扣了一下马眼，一大股前液涌了出来，从指缝里漏出来，还有一声破碎的，低哑的呻吟，从喘息的边缘溜出了口，一下子砸在姜丹尼尔心上。

他迅速抽出了手，把两个人身上七零八落挂着的布料都给扒掉丢到地上。

邕圣祐在抽屉里翻来翻去，找出酒店的润滑剂和安全套。姜丹尼尔把润滑剂倒在手上，冰凉的液体让他抖了一下。他还在想这么冰会不会难受，邕圣祐的一条腿已经勾在了姜丹尼尔的腿上，肌肤相亲间就到了小腹。他绷着脚，用脚背去蹭姜丹尼尔的阴茎，前液悉数流到了苍白泛红的脚背上。

他说你能不能快点。

姜丹尼尔呼吸一窒，掰开邕圣祐的长腿，黏糊糊的两个手指就顶上了不停收缩的后穴。他刚刚往里面伸进去两个指节就被干涩逼停了动作，他抬头，发现邕圣祐的表情古怪，他用手背遮住了眼睛，露出来的嘴微张，在不断吸气。

姜丹尼尔突然懂了，邕圣祐这是在装呢，装了这么多年了到了床上还要装。他心里有点微妙滋味，有点想笑又有点难过。他抽出手指，倒了更多的润滑剂，最后干脆把润滑剂倒在邕圣祐腿间，体液和润滑剂顺着身体曲线滑落在皱巴巴的白床单上，一大片水渍。

他凑到邕圣祐耳边说哥放松嘛，他第一次这么叫邕圣祐，叫他哥，不断地念着这个单音节的词，尾音上扬好像是小孩撒娇，温热的呼吸落在邕圣祐的耳朵里，耳廓红得像烂熟的樱桃。他的手在揉邕圣祐的腿，那上面没什么肌肉，姜丹尼尔顺着膝盖柔到大腿根，揉得邕圣祐整个人都软在床上，真的像熟过头的水果一样，一揉就渗出甜腻的水来。

他的另一只手又一次抵在了穴口，一边探进温热紧致的通道一边用唇舌安慰着邕圣祐。这回进出得顺利了不少，他来回抽插了几回，试探地伸进了第三根手指进去探索，并用手掌慢慢地揉着会阴处。

邕圣祐的头发被汗打湿了，一缕缕贴在棱角分明的脸上，露出向来平静的眸子。此刻那总是像死水一样的眼睛里湿漉漉的，荡漾着春水和星光，他眨一眨眼睛，那水就要溢出来了一样在眼眶里荡了荡。

他胸口起伏得厉害，嗓子是被欲望熏染过后的沙哑，他扯出一个笑，断断续续地说：“你很熟练……唔！”

姜丹尼尔摸到了肠道上的那一处不一样，他用手指在那里揉弄，抚摸，抽出手指又顶回去，摁在腺体范围内，感觉肠道瞬间就乖顺了下来，包裹住姜丹尼尔的手指。

邕圣祐眼眶一下子红了，一副被欺负了的模样，话也说不下去了，只知道吸气呼气，喉咙里发出细细的呻吟，猫叫一样，喊得姜丹尼尔感觉燥热汹涌而来，把他淹没在欲望的潮水里。

姜丹尼尔抽出了手指，带出了黏糊糊的银丝，说不清是润滑剂还是体液。邕圣祐喘得厉害，整个身子都在抖，但还是不认输一般抓过来避孕套，叼着一个角，注视着姜丹尼尔的双眼，一点点撕开了塑料包装。

邕圣祐的眼里有水，水里有一团火在烧。

姜丹尼尔憋了一个晚上的不耐烦被烧断了引线，他几乎等不及带好套子就顶上了潮湿的后穴，一点点把自己挤进邕圣祐的身体，不留一丝缝隙。他强硬地把邕圣祐侧开的脸掰正，盯着他的眼睛，看着眼里的水和火随着他进入的动作一摇一晃，好像风中火烛一样，理智在坠落边缘摇摆。

后穴在有规律地收缩着，柔软肠肉包裹着不属于自己身体的部分，即使隔着一层套子姜丹尼尔也能感觉到肠道里的热度，比抚摸上去的温度还热上一分。姜丹尼尔的头皮都在发麻，被肠道的温度和紧致刺激得眼底都在发热，他掐着邕圣祐窄窄的胯，用力地顶了进去。

邕圣祐一下子叫出了声，从喉咙深处胸腔内部发出来的呻吟，带着措手不及的惊慌。他被姜丹尼尔顶得差点撞到床头，又被他掐着髋骨扯回来，把他钉在自己的阴茎上。他敢肯定自己的髋骨上会有留下青紫色的手印，好像被人签字画押打上记号，写上，这是我的。

实际上他全身都是姜丹尼尔留下的记号，只是他的脑子里现在就是一团浆糊，所有的注意力都在下半身，姜丹尼尔除了最开始几下不得要领，后来几乎次次顶在敏感区里，爽得他眼前模糊得像是泡在水里，都不知道喉咙里都在发出什么样的声音，低哑还是高昂。从尾椎骨蔓延而上的酥麻感顺着脊柱爬进大脑，他迷糊到不知道自己在哪里，也想不起来姜丹尼尔到底在身上留下了几个牙印。

姜丹尼尔在逼邕圣祐，他在较真，他看到邕圣祐叫了几声后就咬着自己的下唇，红润的下唇被咬得发白，闭塞住了声音发出的通道，只有把耳朵凑上去才能听见在口腔里回荡的低哑呻吟。他不满意，在床上还要自持。姜丹尼尔不动了，他把手指摁在邕圣祐唇上，强迫他松开自己的嘴唇。

“别憋着。”姜丹尼尔凑上去说，他自己的嗓子也被烧得沙哑，“叫出来。”

邕圣祐瞥了他一眼，露出了一个让姜丹尼尔难忘的笑容——那天在天台，面对发现了真相的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐也是这样笑着，说杀人的话把自己丢到后面垃圾堆里比较好。

姜丹尼尔把整根阴茎抽了出来，在邕圣祐还没反应过来的时候又顶了进去，顶到自己的髋骨贴着邕圣祐在发抖的腿根，还要掰开他的臀瓣往里挤，进入到一个之前未曾达到过的深度。他看着邕圣祐睁大了猫一样的眼睛，半张着嘴，嘴唇颤抖着就是发不出声音，只是猛地把身体反弓起来，脱水的鱼一样深呼吸着。

他又故技重施，肉体和肉体碰撞的声音听的人面红耳赤，姜丹尼尔偏偏要听到，还要听到邕圣祐喉咙里发出来的声音。肠肉一遍遍收紧，吮吸着姜丹尼尔的阴茎，带着他往更深处去，润滑剂和体液被打成的白色泡沫被从交合处带出来，姜丹尼尔的手指在交合处摸了一圈，肠道一下子又缩紧了几分，逼得他不得不拍了拍邕圣祐的屁股，说放松。

姜丹尼尔用手捻了捻混合起来的液体，说哥你看，你好湿。

他又开始大开大合地肏他，握在邕圣祐的膝弯把他折起来，借着重力作用肏干着湿软得不行的穴道，还要在邕圣祐耳边说话，说哥，你下面有好多水，哥，你的里面好热……

邕圣祐终于在姜丹尼尔语言和动作的双重攻势下张开了嘴，溢出了又低又轻的呻吟，比小孩手里的气球还轻，几乎刚从嘴里飘出来就飞走了。他像是溺水的人一样死死攀住姜丹尼尔的肩背，又脱力地慢慢往床上滑，只好用手指抠着姜丹尼尔背上的肌肉和蝴蝶骨，在汗湿的背上留下淡淡的红色痕迹，一道又一道。他的身体随着姜丹尼尔肏弄的动作一耸一耸的，汗水从发梢滴在被单上，和汗水体液混成一团，还有的则顺着额头脸颊滑下脖子，被姜丹尼尔舔掉，一片酥麻。

他只知道他浑身都在颤抖，心脏也在疯狂跳动，好像要从喉咙里跳出来。姜丹尼尔抱着自己，头埋在自己颈窝里又咬又舔，一样湿漉漉的头发尖挠得他下巴痒。他被肏开了，双腿无力得打开着，只能被姜丹尼尔抱着才能不彻底滑倒在床上，他像一江春水一样被姜丹尼尔搂住，一滴也不漏，而姜丹尼尔像一团火，要把自己烧干，变成一缕青烟直上云霄。

邕圣祐射出来的时候不知道自己说了什么，只看到一片白光，烟花一样绽放在眼前，他什么感觉都失去了，什么也想不到。等眼前持续的白光渐渐退去，邕圣祐才听到自己发出的一点尾音，劈裂开来的，带着哭腔和嘶哑，不是欲望，而是真的用嗓过度。他脸上湿漉漉一片，他以为是汗，直到姜丹尼尔伸手去擦他的眼角和脸，一面结结巴巴地说哥别哭了，他才知道自己原来是控制不住地哭了。  
姜丹尼尔还在他体内，他能感觉到经络的脉动在他还在痉挛的肠道，但是姜丹尼尔还忙着给他擦眼泪。他吸了吸鼻子，又眨眨眼，感觉眼里的水又流了出去，融冰一样控制不住。他咳嗽了两声，勉强发出可以听清的声音。

“你还没射啊。”小腹间微凉的液体顺着身体往下滑，邕圣祐抬起身子看到姜丹尼尔的腹部也有几滴白色液体，挂在上面将落不落的。

邕圣祐感觉四肢又恢复了点力气，便抬手抱住了姜丹尼尔。

“你别擦了。”邕圣祐还在流泪，即使他并不想哭。他感觉心里的那潭水被人强硬地凿开了一个口子，里面沉积的水在不断往外涌，他制止不了，只能站在一旁看浑浊的水一点点流光，露出下面荒芜的地面，“我没有难过。”

他凑在姜丹尼尔耳边说：“你不就想看死水会不会有波澜吗。”

“你还有机会。”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
